vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikuo V4
No role playing Profile or no profile, you are not allowed to pretend to be a character, its roleplaying. It counts as "spam" and honestly is just a backdoor method of sock puppeting without it being obvious, which is also not allowed. We don't want to know "Mikuo", we want to know the real you, the human being behind the account. The intro paragraph is not okay, the rest of your profile is fine as you aren't pretending to be Miku (who, btw doesn't officially exist anyway and I'll never understand peoples' attraction to role playing OCs). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:54, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hey now, slow down. :The wikia is a working environment and a community at the same time. Thats why the "no role playing" rule is there. You're not even really being told off for it, in fact I'm not a admin or bureaucrat, I jumped in because I'm just an editor and it was a friendly note from one person to another. I don't think anyone has ever been told off for it or even punished. A lot of this is basically trying to balance out things to please everyone around the wikia. :Otherwise, whats wrong with just being yourself? You can still be someone else if you want, you just aren't being "Mikuo". A lot of this was decided a few years back just because how annoying it was for editors working at the time to have to edit while this was going on. When you are doing something and want serious replies, its kinda frustrating when someone wants to act as a Vocaloid. :Lets put it this way... Its like having a class full of students who want to learn and get good grades but are held back by the 1 kid at the back throwing rubbers at all the kids trying to do well or swearing or refusing to work just because he couldn't care. He takes the time from the tutor that could be used on students who want to be there. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't see the problem here. I'm not screwing with anything right now. While I do roleplay, this is :not at all roleplaying, and I just really dislike the fact that almost every community I join, instantly assumes I'm :roleplaying. First off, my name is legally Mikuo Hatsune, but that's an argument for another wikia. I don't see :anything harmful that could come out of this, just because I said I'm vocaloidkin? Which is 100% true mind you, :whether you like it or not. To please other people on the wikia you say, who am I displeasing in the first place? :"Whats wrong with just being yourself" Wow, that's a big one. Well, a lot of things. But I am who I want to be, :and even though people may not understand it, and people think I'm some mental freak who belongs in a mental :hospital, trust me, it's fine. By the way, the metaphor/simile/idk how literary devices work thing was kind of :random and confused me more. I apologize if I came off rude at all, but seriously, why is this so bad? Mikuo V4 (talk) 22:39, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Legally "Mikuo Hatsune" is not what your introduction said. You said you WERE "Mikup". Roleplaying is a badly written form of fan fiction, which most peope don't like because if they want to find fanfiction, they go to sites where it found like fnfiction.net. They don't like it when it creeps elsewhere because of this reason. :You're going to have to accept, outside of those roleplayers themselves, generally most don't actually like it and its because of this simple reason. Its annoying, flls up comment sections on sites like youtube and gets boring after a while. I'd rather talk to "John Smith" then his OC myself. :You're also over reacting, I got in and told you its not allowed before someone else did. Its a little help. :Also... I feel said for you if you legally are "Mikuo Hatsune", you're kinda opening up yourself to a lot of abuse in RL. I've seen worst, I know someone who changed his name to a famous Japanese katana name... And he later found out wht it meant... And wasn't impressed... Which is the flaw with changing to a name from another culture you don't really understand. It sounds like good idea at the time. But look, this is a different matter. :But look... If you think we're going to laugh at you , seriously? Every fandom community is just full of alpha nerds and geeks who come to these communities because they get mocked elsewhere. They hundle around them to feel "safe" talking about subjects they like without abuse and discrimination. We LOVE talking about Vocaloid around here and a lot of us have strong opinions and are often open about our feelings. Its the same for VO too, once you get to know them. You shouldn't feel bad about joining a community and if someone is insulting you, then leave. Which... Aside from ropping the "btw we don't allow roleplaying here" note to give you a heads up, nobody has done. :Heck, the admins and bureaucrats have a duty here to tell people off if they go too far and insult people. I've done that and been told off so none of us are immune. Maybe you should stop and thin about why you visit these places and ask if their all that bad On places like youtube, nobody can protect you when you say "I like Vocaloid", while here you can geek out all you want. :Besides... The "no roleplaying" thing isn't really as big as of a deal. Sure we find it annoying and criticize it, but I dont think any of us will lead a paradean time soon to stamp it out and I don't think any communtity that wants to do that is worth the effort being there. Its just, you have to consider there is a time and place for everything. :Hell, relax, some of us have been through certain fan phases in addition anyway like roleplaying. Myself included... Be it I'm 31 and I was.. 18 at the time I did it. We've all "been there, done it, got the T-shirt". Hell, I wrote bad fanfiction, because at the time I didn't know what I was writing was god awful... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :And so what are you trying to get out of telling me this? So just ignore the whole RP thing, and just call me by my username which is Mikuo anyway. Oh ya, I'm totally aware of VO. What a bunch of ***** in my opinion. They went onto other social media and harrassed me even, although now I'm on generally good terms with them. On another note, I'm Japanese in the first place so I do understand my culture >_< Welp I don't know what to say anymore. Mikuo V4 (talk) 00:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC)